


In the life of a Krytponian, an Archer and a Speedster

by Emerald_Alex



Series: Karivarry love on Earth-Prime [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Artist Kara Danvers, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen is a romantic, Barry Allen is a sap, Belonging, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Has PTSD, Kara Danvers is claustrophobic, More tags will be added later, Mornings, Multi, Oliver Queen Has PTSD, Pool, Slice of Life, Training, no beta we die like men, oliver cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Alex/pseuds/Emerald_Alex
Summary: Kara, Oliver and Barry are dating on Earth-Prime. This is their life through bad days, lazy mornings and my personal headcanons !
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen
Series: Karivarry love on Earth-Prime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863292
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	1. Settings

Before I post those OS or drabbles a few complimentary informations ! 

\- Everything happens on Earth-Prime 

\- There is no established time for each story, they are a bit out of the timeline of the shows 

\- I am caught up on every season of the shows (except from the second half of season 5 to the second half of season 7 of Arrow) but if you spot mistakes please tell me ! 

\- Almost of all those stories are based on personal headcanons 

\- Kara is my favorite character so more stories are centered around her than around the others, I can't help myself : I just really love her ! 

\- I'm french so mistakes are very possible 

I think it's everything but I might add stuff later. 

I hope you'll enjoy those ! 

With love, 

Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, 
> 
> With Love, 
> 
> Alex. 
> 
> P.S.: links for the various crises happening in the world, and don't forget to vote come November!  
> Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources here: https://t.co/ScNVY4VxD2?amp=1  
> If you can't donate, here's a youtube playlist where all proceeds from the videos are being donated to various BLM charities: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share  
> Yemen Crisis links here: https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/  
> COVID-19 and others (U.S. Specific) here: https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support


	2. Oliver trains Kara and Barry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Season 1 of Supergirl, Alex trains Kara in hand to hand combat and I love the fact that she does train without her powers. Obviously I have tons of headcanon about it. And a bit for Barry, so here are a few !

Kara blamed Alex for all of this. Her sister always wanted her to train her hand to hand combat skills and since she was the best at the DEO they had to do it with red lamps or the kryptonite walls. They even built a big training room just for her and her cousin, so she could actually built some muscles without destroying everything. And one day Oliver walked in a sisterly fight and realised he could do the same (and finally beat Kara in a fight which was as rare as it was enjoyable). So he installed kryptonite walls in the training area (and red lamps in the bedroom but that was another story) and began teaching her what he knew about fighting. Which was more than she actually imagined, he even began sword-fighting with her and tried to show her how to use a bow and arrow. But it turned into a demonstration of Oliver’s skills which turned into well… 

To be honest, Barry also blamed Alex but he was too scared of her to say anything. After learning he could train Kara by depowering her, Oliver realised he could do the same with him by using meta cuffs. So now Barry was subjected to the same training as his girlfriend. The archer even made him learn how to unload guns without superspeed. Though his boyfriend realised that without his power he was terribly slow and was making him run with those damn power dampeners on. Something about improving his form would help him run faster with the speed force. 

He was obviously right.

Kara did kick more asses now, especially since most Aliens she fought had equal strength and she seemed to be more resistant to Kryptonite now which was good because apparently all of her enemies knew about that one particular weakness of her’s. And Barry did run faster now and his last encounter with a speedster ended with him kicking his ass with ease. 

They would never admit it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, 
> 
> With Love, 
> 
> Alex. 
> 
> P.S.: links for the various crises happening in the world, and don't forget to vote come November!  
> Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources here: https://t.co/ScNVY4VxD2?amp=1  
> If you can't donate, here's a youtube playlist where all proceeds from the videos are being donated to various BLM charities: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share  
> Yemen Crisis links here: https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/  
> COVID-19 and others (U.S. Specific) here: https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support


	3. Kara and Barry race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I like the trope of Superman (or Supergirl) and Flash racing, let's be real : the Flash is obviously way faster. So here is some happy happy feelings and racing !

Kara knows Barry is faster than her, of course he is and she is so proud of him. That doesn’t stop them from racing whenever they can. It’s exhilarating to race with him, just them faster than anything else and alone in the world. It feels like all of their problems are fading away. 

Just like Oliver, he insists to train, so they use the speed lab and she actually has to run. Which honestly she doesn’t do very often and is not the best at. But then from time to time they go outside and literally do a few turns around the planet. Then she could fly next to him and everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, 
> 
> With Love, 
> 
> Alex. 
> 
> P.S.: links for the various crises happening in the world, and don't forget to vote come November!  
> Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources here: https://t.co/ScNVY4VxD2?amp=1  
> If you can't donate, here's a youtube playlist where all proceeds from the videos are being donated to various BLM charities: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share  
> Yemen Crisis links here: https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/  
> COVID-19 and others (U.S. Specific) here: https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support


	4. I feel at home with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short but here are some fluffy feelings !

“I feel at home with you. When I open my eyes in the morning and I feel both of you next to me, breathing is easier. Even after all those years the gravity on Earth still doesn’t feel right, it’s not heavy enough. The weather is too hot, there is always an expression I don't or some weird tradition I never heard of. Earth still feels alien to me and honestly so does Argo now. It's like I don't belong anywhere anymore. The only one who used to make me feel at home here was Alex, sometimes Winn and J’onn did too. But now every second I spend with you two feels like home. So thank you and know that I love you two so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, 
> 
> With Love, 
> 
> Alex. 
> 
> P.S.: links for the various crises happening in the world, and don't forget to vote come November!  
> Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources here: https://t.co/ScNVY4VxD2?amp=1  
> If you can't donate, here's a youtube playlist where all proceeds from the videos are being donated to various BLM charities: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share  
> Yemen Crisis links here: https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/  
> COVID-19 and others (U.S. Specific) here: https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support


	5. After a bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the hurt/comfort is strong in this one ! But I like it sooooooo... Enjoy !

Some days are hard, some days are bad and some days leave them staring into the dark. Some days no one is saved. When those days happen, each one of them feels like everything hurts but not one of them reacts the same way.

Oliver closes himself off, trains to exhaustion. It’s as if he wanted to punch the defeat out of himself. Maybe it’s because he feels like he should be better, stronger, faster or maybe it’s because it’s the one activity where he can let his body take over and stop thinking. Honestly the answer didn’t matter, Kara and Barry just let him kick and hit until he cannot stand. What matters is that after they take care of him. They heal his wounds, make him eat, help him get clean and most importantly hold him as close as they can while sleeping. It never feels enough for them but the pain feels less heavy on the archer’s shoulder when he wakes up.

Kara just sits there, looking at the pictures of the people she couldn’t save. She silently punishes herself, lost in her own doubt and guilt. Neither Oliver nor Barry never really found what to do : she reacts badly to being coddled and doesn’t let herself be distracted. Most of the time she doesn’t even answer when they talk to her, just stares into the dark. So they give her space, ready to be there if she asks. The superheroine always promises to join them in bed but she never does. She looks up at the stars, looks at that tiny corner of space where Krypton used to be. She uses Kryptonian meditation and prays to Rao when the sun rises. She feels a tiny bit more hopeful than the day before and it’s enough for her to get back up. 

Barry breaks down : he cries, he hyperventilates and he shakes. In a sense it’s easier to help him than Kara and Oliver : he lets them help him. So they hold him, whisper words of love and let him cry it out. Some nights it’s enough and some nights he falls asleep before his tears have had the time to start drying. Those nights the two others. He never wakes up rested from those nights. But cuddled between Oliver's strong frame and Kara’s smaller one, failure feels a little bit easier to bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, 
> 
> With Love, 
> 
> Alex. 
> 
> P.S.: links for the various crises happening in the world, and don't forget to vote come November!  
> Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources here: https://t.co/ScNVY4VxD2?amp=1  
> If you can't donate, here's a youtube playlist where all proceeds from the videos are being donated to various BLM charities: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share  
> Yemen Crisis links here: https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/  
> COVID-19 and others (U.S. Specific) here: https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support


	6. Holiday Abroad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than usual (and very late) but I like the image of the three of them happy and in love !  
> Enjoy !

After Faux-Wells died and gave Barry all of his belongings, the team found not only a dozen StarLabs testing sites but also a few mansions out of the country. And this was on top of his ginormous home, the actual Labs and a very big bank account . When the speedster came in possession of it he wanted nothing more than to get rid of all of it, but sadly they needed the money to keep StarLab up and running. So they sold every single house except for one, that Cisco convinced him to keep, in Italie. They even went there a few times after their biggest victories or when they needed a break. But to be fair with everything that had been going on they had kind of forgotten about it. Well, at least until Barry was looking for the perfect way to celebrate Oliver’s, Kara’s and his anniversary.

He planned for the perfect surprise trip. He warned the other heroes so each city would still be protected even without their main hero and asked Lena, Captain Singh and the SCPD to give them the same week-off. He also had fought Lena because she wanted to pay for the trip as a thank you for being a good boyfriend to her bestfriend, he ended up by letting her land him her private jet. He even did all of his planning very far from Kara and by writing it down so she wouldn’t hear him. Which, let it be known, having a group conversation where you have to pass a paper around is a very weird experience. And since his girlfriend was unable to keep a secret like that, he knew he managed to keep it a secret. It was harder to tell whether Oliver figured it out or not but Barry was pretty sure he managed to keep him in the dark. They only knew that they were going somewhere warm for holidays but until the plane went over the sea neither of them suspected the real surprise. 

Sitting on the edge of the outdoor pool, a cocktail in hand, on top of a cliff in Italie looking over the sea, Barry was pretty sure he crafted the perfect little vacation. Hiding under the water, Kara swam closer to the archer laying peacefully on a floating mat. Taking a sip of his Mojito he watched as his girlfriend emerged out of the water in a prankier version of Aphrodite, sending the mat flying and Oliver toppling into the pool. 

As he super-sped to avoid being splashed, time stilled and everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, 
> 
> With Love, 
> 
> Alex. 
> 
> P.S.: links for the various crises happening in the world, and don't forget to vote come November!  
> Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources here: https://t.co/ScNVY4VxD2?amp=1  
> If you can't donate, here's a youtube playlist where all proceeds from the videos are being donated to various BLM charities: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share  
> Yemen Crisis links here: https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/  
> COVID-19 and others (U.S. Specific) here: https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support


	7. Morning routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I had forgotten to post this xD So here you go ! Enjoy !

Oliver always wakes up very early so he can work out in the morning or simply finish Mayor related work. Truth to be told whether he has something to do or not, he doesn’t sleep a lot anymore, not since the island . The best mornings are when he has nothing to do because he can just stay and read in bed while the two others are sleeping. He usually sleeps in the middle of the bed so Kara uses him as a pillow and Barry tangles his legs with him . 

For Kara it can really be up with the sun or sleep till noon. Since she is sun-powered she sometimes feels a rush of energy the second the sun starts shining in their room. On the other hand if she had a big fight the day before and went to bed exhausted she just stays sleeping and getting her energy level up, basking in the sunlight. Ever since they moved in together they never used the shutters so she could get as much sun as she needed. 

Barry just sleeps as much as he can. As a speedster he consumes so much energy that he needs to sleep a lot more and he can get ready in a matter of seconds so really the only thing that makes him get up early in the morning is to make breakfast in bed for his significant others. 

When William is there, everybody wakes up early. Barry makes breakfast with him and they talk science while Oliver and Karaset the table and bicker. They all pretend to ignore when the speedster yawns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it,
> 
> With Love,
> 
> Alex.
> 
> P.S.: links for the various crises happening in the world, and don't forget to vote come November!  
> Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources here: https://t.co/ScNVY4VxD2?amp=1  
> If you can't donate, here's a youtube playlist where all proceeds from the videos are being donated to various BLM charities: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share  
> Yemen Crisis links here: https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/  
> COVID-19 and others (U.S. Specific) here: https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support


End file.
